bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravity Type
Pull This ability targets one individual or item. You pull the object in question towards yourself at a speed of 10 feet per round per level. You may move 100lbs of material which doubles each time you take this ability (2 takings is 200lbs, 3 takings is 400lbs, 4 takings is 800lbs, etc). Attended objects and conscious individuals are entitled to a will save (constitution based) to resist. If you move a target into blocking terrain, they take damage as if they fell the distance. Push This ability functions exactly like Pull but instead pushes the target. If your victim hits an object on the way to the outer edge of your push, they take falling damage as if they fell the distance. If the falling damage is sufficient to meet the break DC of the barrier, you push the target through it and the target continues on. Crush This ability allows the user to deal their weapon damage at a range of medium (100ft + 10 feet per level). This ability may be taken more than once and adds 1d8 to crush damage each time it is taken. The damage is considered blunt, and this damage is non directional so shielding kido, shields, and other such direction based objects are useless. The first attack the target is considered flat footed. Crush damage overcomes damage reduction. Throw This touch attack will fling the target up to an equal distance as your push/pull distance. Then the creature falls on the end of the round before their turn begins. Damage is taken according to fall damage unless the target has some way of halting their fall before their action. Weight of the world Requires 3 gravity abilities: This ability is designed to crush the the target to the ground. This ability creates a very visible field of impossibly dense gravity in a 10 ft radius area from the point of origin. This area lasts 1 round per 2 character levels. Each round it is active it has an area that accumulates a collective -2 strength field of effect. So if the user was level 10, then on round 10 the -10 strength would nail any normal person to the ground on round five before it fails and gravity returns to normal. If someone is able to escape this field then all effects are removed. Gravitic master You choose the effect gravity has on you. With this ability you may add your character level as a situational bonus to your acrobatic, athletic, and strength checks. Also and DM option, this may be applied to other modifiers. The user is able to as well have directional gravity. Down is subjective when it applies to themselves. Crush the world When used this creates an area around the user that is considered rough terrain at best in an area of 100ft + 15 feet per character level. This is done by crushing the ground down with the user at its center. No save is allotted. Increase movement Requires gravitic master, Each time taken adds 20 ft to ALL of your movement speeds. Almighty push Requires Push to take. Your push can now be an area of effect that extends 50 ft radius +10ft per level. Each creature or object is checked against weight separately. Universal pull Requires Pull to take. Your pull can now be an area of effect that extends 50 ft radius +10ft per level. Each creature or object is checked against weight separately. Grant the Burden This ability doubles the weight of an effected object. Each time the item is struck the damage doubles again. To do this, make a touch attack against the item to be effected. If you hit, the weight is doubled. This can be taken multiple times to increase the doubling effect by 2 multiples (2x becomes 4x becomes 6x becomes 8x, etc) Improved Grant the Burden This ability allows you to target an opponent's limbs (except the head.) with grant the burden. An arm weighs 1/10th the weight of the target's total weight. A leg weighs 1/5th the weight of the target. A wing is treated as an arm, a Tail is treated as a leg. Improved Almighty Push Requires Almighty Push to take. When you push targets away from you, those that fail the saving throw against being pushed must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) or fall prone at the end of the movement. Improved Universal Pull Requires Universal Pull to take. When you pull targets towards you, those that fail the saving throw against being pulled must make a fortitude save (Constitution Based) or fall prone at the end of the movement.